


Keep it together, girl.

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Miki Saburō needs a route [2]
Category: Hakuouki, Miki Saburou
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: My Miki thirst continues with a bit less lemony interlude (⊙◞౪◟⊙) Also, I forgot to mention in the earlier post, that the nameless female reader we have here is not intended to be Yukimura Chizuru (but you can of course imagine it is Chizuru if you want! xD), I just felt this lusty gal is way too unwholesome to be her ;;;;; Either way whoever this Miki Thirster is, she occupies the same plot position as Chizuru = she is the heir to Yukimura clan etc.





	Keep it together, girl.

Kyōto summers were something an Edokko like you would probably never get used to. The humid heat smothered you like a drenched winter futon draped all over you, stifling your breath and weighing you down with bruising pressure. Just existing on this summer day was pure agony.  
Well, you had one relief on this sweltering day: you were, as always, on laundry duty, which meant soaking your hands, face and neck with cold well water as you were rinsing white nagajuban and futon covers. The well yard dedicated to washing was tucked away in the back of Nishi Honganji compound, shaded by taller buildings and a lone maple tree. So, even if you were suffering from the crushing heat of Kyōto summer, here it was slightly less punishing.  
It was also a place rarely crowded with people, so you got to enjoy some peace and quiet too, as life with the Wolves of Mibu was often somewhat loud, occasionally violent and always more than a bit dangerous. You had so much on your mind you really appreciated some solitude. Trying to keep up some sort of a façade of normalcy had been excruciatingly difficult after what had happened…  
You had never hoped your body wouldn’t heal so quick before this, the visceral proof of what had happened between you and Miki vanished too fast, all too fast. What remained were only your memories, haunting you every waking hour, worming their way into your dreams, too. You stifled a moan as a hot wave of recollection washed over you overpowering even the Kyōto heat. The calloused texture of his fingertips sliding against your slick pussy, the heat of his breath against your collarbone… Yet, with each passing day the memories faded, too, no matter how desperately you clung to them, with this fading you started slowly to doubt whether or not it had all been real or just a hallucination of a desperate mind. But still, you knew, now you knew how Miki Saburō felt inside you, how his teeth sank into your skin and how his tongue fit against yours… Right? It was not a dream? A ghost sensation of his length moving inside you left you tingling all over, and you kind of swayed left from your path into futon covers you had already hoisted up to dry. Their cool touch caressed your face, you let out a tiny sound that was smoothing between a laughter and a sob, seriously you were such a fool.  
It was not really helping, that you had not seen Miki after… all that. Life was hectic in the new, big headquarters, and the Itō faction did indeed often keep to themselves, or maybe it was the older captains who did so. Either way it had been entirely normal for you not to spy Miki for days even before and it was so presently too, but now, with your entire existence in turmoil, each moment of each day had turned into slow torture waiting to spy even a glimpse of him.  
It took quite a lot of your energy to just appear normal, do your chores like you had always done them, hoping against hope Miki would not reveal your secrets to his brother and demand to know the entire truth, destroying the Shinsengumi while he was at it. What you had done was beyond stupid, but the memory of it filled your traitorous body with insatiable need. You wanted more, if it had ever even happened, and not been some sort of figment of your needy mind. Neither way, not having seen Miki in days you had no way of knowing anything and your sanity was going down in shambles.  
  
…But the breeze here in the courtyard was nice. And you had a freshly rinsed set of nagajuban of the captains to hang to dry. For a moment a cooling breath of air billowed the thin, white fabrics around you and you sighed with it, trying to focus on anything but your predicament. Beads of sweat were rolling down your back, this hot weather was doing no services to your mental wellbeing either, but doggedly you kept on as the bodily work gave some semblance of structure to this trying time in your life. Maybe after this batch of laundry you’d just upend a bucket full of water on your head to cool it.  
  
“You truly are the most useless page in the history of pages” a sneering remark startled you nigh out of your skin, your only solace being that instead of a girlish scream at least you only let out an undignified yelp as you jumped.  
“I could’ve killed you three times over already” Your head snapped towards the sound, and like it would somehow help you froze.  
Between the billowing laundry stood Miki, his exquisitely dark kimono contrasting with the white fabrics surrounding him. Your heart first stumbled, then started galloping. He was leaning his weight to his left leg, arms crossed over his chest, smirking at you condescendingly. You knew that look as you had been on the receiving end of it countless times already, and as always it sent a humiliating jolt of arousal coursing through your body, collecting between your legs, kindling that delirious lust again within you.  
Miki laughed at you: “Nothing to say to that, eh?” His slender limbs untangled from his chest, and the arm fitted with that indecent long black glove rose to Miki’s head, those long fingers – _that had been inside you_ – carded into his bluish black hair.  
Distantly you did realise you were staring at him, mutely, like an idiot or like a starving beggar at the sight of a feast. After this brief moment of utter blankness where you just drank the sight of him up, your mind descended into a cacophony of things you wanted to say, ask, plead and beg of him, but all the words to utter them with slipped from your mind quicker than the tiny silver fish flitting to and fro in Kamogawa. You grunted out a nonverbal affirmative, since Miki was not wrong by the least. You also noticed the sweat that was glistening on Miki’s skin, all over, his hair was heavy with it. Swallowing hard you wondered how it would taste… if… you licked it from his chest.  
  
“Is staring all you’re going to do?” Miki asked, cocking his head, smile widening, voice so smug you would’ve been furious had not been so turned on. Why did his voice need to be like that? So low, so confident, rough and elegant, even if that was not even possible. Each word that fell from that mouth gnawed at your feeble defenses, no you didn’t even have that, all you had was some sort of rickety sense of properness and integrity, not much of it either. Not anymore at least. Miki’s purple, amused eyes seemed to pierce straight through you, kenning your true colours, how you were already slipping, slipped thoroughly, stripped of any sort of sense of worth as a chaste lady. You felt your face heat up, again. Lazily like a cat who knew the prey had no escape he moved to you, fluid like water. Stopping only a breath away from you, teasing. You had to lift your head to look him in the eye, not even you could bear to only look him in the chest, no matter how much that skin beckoned you.  
Nervously you wet your lips, stuttering out pathetically:  
“M-miki-san, I—need to”  
“Aan? What do you need?” Miki’s inquiry was barely over a whisper, softer than his rough words should be, tormenting, lips split in a sadistic sneer showing his perfect white teeth. Taunting you to say it, beg him. You swallowed down a huge lump, it felt like your body was vibrating with the conflicting desires racing through your head: run away, hold him close, panic.  
“Did you tell anyone?” you sidestepped his question, trying to look him in the eyes with some semblance of sincere seriousness. His eyes narrowed at that, if possible more amused than before  
“Now, why would I do that?” His voice dropped lower, was his face closer? A hand snaked around your back, sliding lower to grab you by your waist. You couldn’t stifle a moan, as you rocked closer loosing your footing, knees weak. Miki chuckled at that, studying you like some immensely entertaining specimen.  
His palm opened against the small of your back, so big, pressing upwards against your ribs. You shivered with heat, skin erupting in goose bumps, Miki’s own scent mixed with his sweat filled your head like a miasma of aphrodisiac. Your hands ended up clinging to his kimono, not daring to touch his skin. You really tried to keep your breathing in check, but then Miki pulled you closer, his thigh rubbing almost between your legs, his side pressing into your chest.  
Arousal tingled hotly within your hips. You had been in a constant state of terror and craving ever since your fist close encounter with Miki, and it was boiling out of control again, you moaned and turned your head trying to hide your face from Miki’s ruthless gaze. You didn’t want him to see your face warped with desire, tear filled eyes that would just plead more from him.  
Miki made another questioning noise at the back of his throat, but stood still, waiting to see if you’d move against him. You knew the answer to his question, at least you hoped you knew, the possibilities it opened fanning your flames further. Your sex was already throbbing against him, you felt your juices oozing out, the memory of the mind blowing pleasure of Miki’s dick inside of you filling your head. You wanted it. Wanted him. With the frenzied beating of your heart the desire repeated itself inside your head endlessly.  
  
Suddenly Miki’s hand, the one that was not holding you in check flush against him, was under your chin. It forced your head up and you opened your eyes even before Miki had to order you. You instantly wanted to close them again, for Miki’s gaze threatened to unravel you right then and there, you let out a shaky breath. But you were there, trapped. He lowered his face to you, shifting muscles sending jolts of pleasure coursing through you, as he placed his open mouth to your open lips, tongue licking yours. He kissed you slowly, deliberately, like all his movements had been, he forced you to his rhythm. Your frantic lips adjusted to his pace even as you made desperate little noises to urge him on. His hand slid to the back of your head to hold you in check. You felt like you were falling apart, the one destroying you and keeping your last pieces together being the man who held you in his arms. You pushed against him, desperate for more friction to your keening, needy sex, moaning into his mouth, his mouth tasted different now than before, maybe even more enticing before.  
  
Miki broke the kiss, suddenly and much too soon, you would’ve tripped had you not been completely leaning on his strong body in the first place. Miki’s face was turned towards the entrance of the courtyard, clearly, he heard or sensed something you had been completely oblivious to in your heady rush of him. He turned his attention back to you, studying your disheveled form. He chuckled, eyes roaming your face, hand squeezing your back lightly:  
“I’ll be seeing you around”  
Gracefully he untangled himself from you clutches, seemingly unfazed by all that had just happened, all that he had just done to you, maybe his cheeks were a shade pinker than before, but he seemed so calm, so utterly in control of himself and infinitely amused by you.  
“Try not to look so damn thirsty” he laughed at you as you were barely holding yourself upright, head woozy with need and his smell, heart beating so hard it was probably trying to burst in half, sweat drenching your body, undergarments seeping with your needy slime, and he vanished between the drying laundry, now calm as the wind had died. Your breathing was frantic, and you felt like you might just faint from all this heat and over-stimulation. From a distance you heard the gentle voice of Inoue calling for you. It sounded so absurd in contrast to what you had become, but you had no choice but to go on, act like this person standing between the clotheslines was still the girl they had taken in all those years ago.

  


###### Notes

Let me tell you, I hear his voice word to word each time he speaks and it is fucking destroying me _(:3」∠)_  
Nagajuban are the white under-kimonos people got... under their kimonos XD

Anyway, thanks for sticking with me until the end ;;;; If you have any comments or the like, I’d love to hear them ༼♥ل͜♥༽


End file.
